This proposal describes a request for funds to purchase the Leica SPS confocal system with White Light laser and Lightning technology, and Light Sheet capabilities. The proposed equipment is a state-of-the-art true confocal system designed to provide high-quality-microscopy of small and large samples with increased sensitivity and faster throughput. The main group of users have active collaborations and have aligned areas of study, mostly concentrating in the field of neurology and neurodegenerative diseases. The addition of the Light Sheet microscopy technology will allow VA-funded investigators at the VA Boston Healthcare System (VABHS) to rapidly acquire high-resolution 3-D images of large sections of human and animal brain samples. The system will also allow researchers to perform studies that require super-resolution imaging. The present application describes our need for the proposed equipment, its technical specifications, information on how it can improve VA-funded research, and a plan for its administration.